NintendoCapriSun
Timothy Lloyd Bishop,(born April 5th 1976) is an resident of Neenah, Wisconsin and is from Ishpeming, Michigan. He has also lived in Georgia, Florida, and Virginia. He is a son of two, and graduated from Commerce High School in 1994 and has no college education. His favorite football team is the Detroit Lions. NintendoCapriSun previously had various jobs before that including working at Walmart and a donut shop, but currently is self employed at YouTube with the GameStation. .He has over 15 years experience of talking into a voice recorder and enjoys other hobbies in his free time in addition to Let's Play videos including reading, photography, talking about LOST, karaoke, drinking mass amounts of Coke, etc. Another interest of his is music, favoring a wide variety of artists including Rush, Green Day, Dave Mathews Band, and Red Hot Chili Peppers. He also likes to take on side projects of making covers of various songs on Mario Paint Composer. Tim came up with the name NintendoCapriSun when he made a list of nicknames on a piece of notebook paper for himself back in eighth grade. On the list was 2 columns of several names, but since then he has lost the list, and the only 2 names he can remember are "Fire-breathing 1-up Bowser" and of course, "NintendoCapriSun". Tim always thought NintendoCapriSun was the worst name on the list because of how obvious it was that he was looking around the room for a name, and eventually he decided to use it for his YouTube channel. In December 2010, NintendoCapriSun became a YouTube partner and as his fame continues to grow, the legend of NintendoCapriSun ceases to be inhibited by his unbridled popularity among YouTubers. Having recently surpassed 195,000 subscribers, he continues to pay homage to all those who subscribe despite their unfathomable numbers. Through years of perseverance and, altogether, producing high quality Let's Plays on YouTube, he has become one of the most popular Let's Players on YouTube. Although not exactly the most popular Let's Player on the site, his fans are among the most dedicated, often sending him letters and gifts and telling him how much he has improved their lives. Having produced Let's Plays primarily for Nintendo games (hence his name), NintendoCapriSun's resume includes many games from The Legend of Zelda series, the Banjo Kazooie franchise, even games from the Super Mario franchise and other acolytes of Nintendo. He once claimed that his favorite game is Secret of Mana, although he also claimed in a VLog that Final Fantasy X was. On August 11, 2010, NintendoCapriSun started Final Fantasy X, his first Let's Play of a non-Nintendo console game since ''Let's Play Dungeons Of Daggorath''' '''in July 2008. Timothy has diagnosed himself with Asperger Syndrome as noted from a comment reply by him on a Secret of Mana let's play video. He has also been smoke-free for over 3 Years. He stopped smoking on April 7, 2009 and has made a Vlog of him smoking his last cigarettes. When Let's Playing a game, NintendoCapriSun shares many stories from his childhood and past events. He has shared stories about his jobs, friends, family, and hardships. One of these stories include the making of the well-known "Waterhands", a simple idea made by his sister and himself for the Tribeca Film Festival. Account Suspension On July 12 2010, NintendoCapriSun's YouTube channel was suspended due to false DMCA claims made by another YouTube user. The positive support shown by his fan base was awesome during the suspension, and on the morning of August 3, 2010 NintendoCapriSun's account was restored. NintendoCapriSun has uploaded his videotaped reaction of first seeing his reopened channel to Blip.tv http://blip.tv/nintendocaprisuns-lets-plays/after-work-3979261 video in question Other YouTube Channels Timothy Bishop operates a few other YouTube channels in addition to ''NintendoCapriSun. *JealousGuy - This channel predates NintendoCapriSun ''and was used primarily as a "vlogging" channel for Tim's various rants, experiments and ''LOST discussions. Tim stopped updating this channel as he was afraid another "strike" could lead to the suspension of his hit channel, NintendoCapriSun. *''BreakingNCS'' - Tim created this new vlogging channel on June 30, 2010 to start where JealousGuy left off. He frequently posts videos showing all mail and packages from fans he has received for the month. He also posts videos of his trips to various game conventions including PAX and MAG fest. Many other LPers are also shown in specific videos. *''TheRunawayGuys'' - This channel is actually maintained by another popular LPer, Chuggaaconroy. It is a collaboration between him, ProtonJonSA and NintendoCapriSun. For their second LP, Josh Jepson was featured as a guest. They all record in a single hotel room (and occasionally from ProtonJon's house) with a projector and a voice recorder in the middle of the room and stuff Category:Where Did the Nickname "NintendoCapriSun" Come From? Category:Timothy Bishop